From London to Japan
by apandas327
Summary: Emma is shipped by her parents to Japan from London to live with her cousin, Atobe Keigo. She meets the different tennis teams and becomes friends with them and maybe even find a love interest. ocxundecided (characters might be a little ooc sorry)
1. Chapter 1

In London, England:

I can't believe mother and father are making me move! It's not fair. I just lost Lizzy, can't they let me be depressed and mope around? Shouldn't they be on business trips? Lizzy has always been there for me. Whenever they were away, Lizzy would always keep me company… but now that she's gone… I can't bear to be around anyone, especially with mother and father. But guess what?! They just had to meddle! They're shipping me off to Japan to some rich school… what was it called again? Hyout… no… Hyouu… no…. HYOTEI! Yea that's it…. Urgggggh knowing them, it's probably some snobby rich kid school.

* * *

In Tokyo, Japan:

_Flight 135 has landed. I repeat Flight 135 has landed_

Exiting Flight 135, was a beautiful girl that you could noticeably see was mixed. You could tell both her parents were of a high class breed. The air around her was sophisticated and elegant. Who was this girl? It was Emma Chelsea Harley of course. She had just gotten out of a line to buy coffee at the nearest café when, _**BAM**_!

_What the hell? _Thought Emma who was rubbing her bum that she has just fallen on to.

"Sorry." A monotone voice said. Emma looked down and saw a boy around her age wearing a white Fila cap opposite her.

"Can you please watch where you're going?" Emma said with a slight bitterness in her voice. "You almost made me spill my coffee."

The boy looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair with doe-like hazel eyes. By far, she was one of the most beautiful girls he seen. But because of his blank façade, he kept quiet and retorted evenly, "Well, I wouldn't have crashed into it you hadn't been standing staring off into space."

"Hmmm… you're the first one to talk back to me. Most guys would've have been staring with awe and their mouths like this" Emma had said mimicking the males who have had an astonished expression upon first encountering her. "By the way my name is Emma Harley"

"Ryoma, Ryoma Echizen." said Ryoma. Unbeknownst to the two teens, people around them, have been staring in awe at the two teens because were speaking pure and perfect English. They also didn't seem to notice a certain tennis captain come up to them.

"Ahnnnn… What is this? What is the brat doing with ore-sama's cousin?" said a pompous voice speaking Japanese from behind Ryoma.

"Ah, Monkey King," said Ryoma who came to recognize the voice as none other than Atobe Keigo.

"KEI-CHAN! I didn't know you were picking me up form the airport. I thought you were at school." exclaimed Emma while hopping up to hug her older narcissistic cousin. "Wait did he just call you Monkey King? You know what... that actually fits."

* * *

"Why did we have to bring the brat?" whined Atobe to his younger but more mature cousin.

"Because Kei-chan more than 10 minutes with you alone with you could drive me crazy." answered the girl bluntly. While the boy with the white Fila cap sat there void of emotions while sipping his grape Ponta. "Anyways Kei, what school will I be going to?"

"Didn't Aunty and Uncle tell you that you're going to the same school as me, Hyotei." replied the surprised Atobe.

"Oh right... I forgot. But why do I have to go to your school? I mean aren't there other schools I could go to?" asked a very annoyed Emma.

"Because dear cousin, you need to be with me. I can't have rude, obnoxious, immature boys chasing you."

"But you know Kei. you know you are just describing yourself, right?" Emma said, growing more annoyed by the second. "Urgghh can we go now, I'm tired and I wanna sleep."

"Yea, yea. Let's go dear cousin." said Atobe, getting up out of his seat. "See you later brat."

"yea Monkey King. bye Harley." Ryoma bid goodbye as he was standing up.

"Man, you are lucky Echizen. You don't have to go home with this Monkey King" Emma said ignoring the _Hey_ that came from her cousin. Laughing she said, "Oh you know I love you Kei. Anyways, bye-bye Echizen." While walking away with Atobe, she called out, "Oh! Call me Emma, Ryoma!"

Ryoma turned around but he had a slight smile on his face if you looked really closely. He turned and walked away thinking about what was to come in the next few weeks. But unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him and slowly getting more angry and jealous.

* * *

**Atobe: I got called Monkey King 3 times in this chapter!**

**Apandas: sorry but it had to be done**

**Emma: Oh suck it up Kei**

**Atobe: HEY!**

**Oshitari: Yea, Atobe listen to your cousin**

**Atobe: Oshitari! I thought I told you to watch practice**

**Emma: Ummmm... who are you?**

**Apandas: Yuushi! You're not supposed to come out yet!**

**Oshitari: yea yea! Please leave a review or I'll come and haunt your dream ;)**

**Apandas: It's not like that would mind. Byeeee**

**A/N I know this is really short but this is my first one so please bare with mean *said while tilting my head slightly by smiling*** **Anyways please read and continue reading this :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's kinda late. I didn't know what to write yet. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Prince of Tennis. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

At Hyotei Academy:

"Good Morning class. Today we have a new student." The teacher of class 1-1 said while the class started to murmur about the new student. It was the first she heard of this. "She came all the way from London to study here at our very own Hyotei Academy."

"Psshhh I bet you she's ugly and poor." Said one student.

"Yea, I mean, why would she becoming here to our school in the middle of the year." Said another.

"Settle down class. I know this is weird for you, but please be quiet and treat her nicely," said the teacher meekly, "you can come in now Harley-san." In walked Emma, wearing the Hyotei uniform, looking flawless to the students of class 1-1. "Harley-san, would you like to introduce yourself?"

* * *

Emma's POV

"Good morning, my name is Emma Harley, or Harley Emma I guess I should introduce myself. You can call me Emma, I'm not used to people calling me Harley-san. It's nice to meet you." I giggled feigning the role of an innocent and shy new girl.

"Woah! She's cute!" "She's hot!" whispered the boys of class 1-1. At that I had to mentally roll my eyes.

"Whatever! She's not that cute." "I'm better looking than her." The girls angerly whispered. Really now! I can't believe they're saying that. Don't they know I can hear them.

"Now, now class. Does anyone have any question for Harley-san?" the teacher asked nervously. He's so spineless. Why? "Yes, you Okozawa-san. Introduce yourself first, then ask your question."

"Okozawa Haruto. Do you have a boyfriend?" a boy with shaggy dark hair and purple eyes stood up haughtily. Who does he think he is? He is not all that.

"Ummm…" I started while blushing, "No, I don't."

"YES!" exploded some of the boys. Man, these people are so easy to fool.

"Matsuri Kana. Why did you move here?" snarled a girl wearing too much make-up. I assume she's the 'popular' one of the class. Really now? Why am I in this class?

"Well, my parents thought it would be better if I came and lived with my cousin in Japan." I replied while looking oblivious to the rude tone of the girl.

"Amano Yuri. Who's your cousin?" a girl asked. She looks friendly enough. I dont sense a tone of arrogance like the other two.

"Ummm… I rather not say. It might start something." I said looking innocently. I really don't want them to know it's Kei-chan. They're going to start putting up fake personas. "But, you'll meet him later. It's better if I don't tell you now. Is that alright?" I asked looking at the teacher while tilting my head and smiling slightly.

"Y- yea. S-ssure Harley-san." Stuttered the teacher while blushing. Really again? These people are so foolish. "Okay, Harley-san, please take the seat behind Matsuri-san."

"Okay Sensei!" I replied cheerfully. Urrggh I am started to annoy myself and is that even possible?! On the way to my seat Matsuri, I think that's her name, stuck out her foot and tried to trip me. Me being me I purposely tripped and started to whimper and tear up. "owwww…" I said in a weak voice.

"Ah! Emma-san are you okay?!" exclaimed the boy in the seat by me. "SENSEI! Matsuri-san did it on purpose!" he said again this time catching the attention of the teacher and whole class.

"No I didn't" Matsuri said faking a pout which made her look like she was wearing more make-up.

"*sigh* Did Matsuri-san trip you or not Harley-san?" the teacher asked me. The whole class turned to me.

"N-no she didn't sensei. I tripped on the desk." I stuttered. I started to get up. The boy who had first exclaimed that I trip helped me up. "Ah! Thank you…" I said sincerely and softly

"It's Higashi Daisuke! Call me Daisuke!" the boy said blushing brightly. Awww he's so cute! He reminds me of a little puppy greeting his master.

"Okay Daisuke-kun" He's too cute, I can't put a fake face on so I just smiled softly. "Thank you!"

"Okay, okay. You can talk on you own time." The teacher said to us. The rest of class went by fast. Before I knew it, it was already time to go home, I had to stop by the tennis courts.

At the tennis courts:

"Go Hyotei! Go Hyotei!" was what I heard before I even got to the courts. I knew this was going to be a long tennis practice. When I got to the tennis courts I saw fangirls, lots of them… EVERYWHERE! I can't find a good place to hide from Kei-chan. If he saw me and said 'hi' it would VERY irritating. Well since I can't find a place to sit in peace, the only place without overbearing fangirls are on the court; well might as well let him see me.

"Well, look who's here to watch ore-sama. Isn't it ore-sama's dear cousin." Kei-chan said pompously while flicking back his hair. Everyone who was in the area at the time stopped what they were doing and turned around to look at who Kei-chan was talking to. Thankfully I was hidden by some guy who stood there with a dumb look on him face, I was spared for another second. When he finally stepped aside, everyone stared at me with a shocked face. It was the most HILARIOUS thing to see.

"Really Kei-chan…" I started while shaking my head, "do you really have to announce it to the whole world?" As I said that, I walked down the steps and into the court.

"Well, if ore-sama didn't announce it, who would?" Kei-chan was starting to get on my nerve with his arrogant attitude. "Plus, don't you want to see ore-sama crush the competition?"

"Well 'ore-sama' these are your teammates. Unless there's some team coming to play matches with you guys…" and then I noticed one person who was familiar to me, "HI KABAJI-CHAN! How are you? Are you doing good?" I asked running to jump in the expressionless boy. All around me I heard "Did she just call him 'chan'? "Who've would of thought to use 'chan' with him?"

"Hi Em-chan. I'm doing fine. You?" came in a monotone manner. People with very surprised and shocked started to whisper and murmur.

Then someone shouted, "Look its SEIGAKU!"

Then another, "IT'S RIKKAIDAI AND SHITENHOJI!"

Finally there was a, "Fudomine! And Rokkaku!"

"Oh no… you didn't Kei-chan… I'm going home. Bye!" I cried as I started to make a break for it. But someone yanked me back.

"Oh no you don't Emma. You will watch ore-sama defeat ore-sama's opponents." AGAIN with the arrogance. I wish I could crawl into a hole and die. This is bad… really bad. I don't want to be known as the 'Great' Atobe Keigo's cousin.

"What are they doing here Kei-chan?" I whined to him but he wasn't listening.

"There're here for practice matches." A tall boy with silver hair had answer my question. "I'm Ohtori Choutarou. This is Shishido Ryou, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, and Hiyoshi Wakashi." He said while pointing to each tennis regular.

"It's a pleasure to meet the team that Kei-chan leads. It weird though, I expected Kei-chan to have rubbed off on you guys and turned you into pompous jerks." I said nonchalantly, not noticing Kei-chan behind me.

"What'd did you say Emma?" Kei-chan said too sweetly with a firey aura behind him.

I laughed nervously and replied, "Umm… I was just saying how great of a cousin you are Kei-chan…"

* * *

Ryoma's POV:

When we got to the courts, it was quiet. Too quiet to be the court of Hyotei. When we got closer we could see someone standing in the middle of the court arguing with Monkey King. Who's that? She looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well, if she was important then I would remember who it is.

* * *

**Okay so that was it. There's a lot of OOCness, sorry. I think most of the story is gonna be told in Emma POV. If you liked or hated it drop a review and tell me why :) **

**ps. it's HALLOWEEN so... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hope you had a fun time getting candee :)**

**Byeee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there! I am VERY SORRY! I've been very busy with school. I had a big project due. But it is FINALLY done. It's now Thanksgiving break (yes a week off!) I'm gonna try to update as much as possible :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma's POV:

"Atobe" a boy with golden hair, glasses, and a stotic face called. Along with him were 4 other males carrying the same feeling of authority. I assume they are the captains of the other tennis teams.

"Hhhnnn Tezuka… Welcome." Kei-chan greeted. Turning to the one that had spoken, "I'm surprised you came. You told me you were busy with your training." After Kei-chan had said that, Tezuka had finally noticed me.

"It was canceled." He said, still staring at me. "I see you have finally brought in a fangirl into the court." This _Tezuka_ had the nerve to refer to me as a fangirl.

"Tezuka… you shouldn-"

"I AM NOT A FANGIRL!" I cut Kei-chan off. Tezuka remained his stotic face with slightly larger eyes. "For your information, I am this one's cousin from London!" I stated while ignoring Kei-chan "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, we didn't know Atobe had any cousins." The one with shoulder length blue hair apologized while smiling. I'm pretty sure he's hiding something. I 'hmph-ed' "Tezuka I think you owe this young lady an apology."

"I apologize…" Tezuka started

"Harley Emma." I stated with a slight attitude.

"I apologize Harley-san." The other captains had an amused face. They probably had never seen Tezuka like this.

"Hello Harley-san, I'm Yukimura Seiichi. The stotic one is Tezuka Kunimitsu. The one with a bandaged arm is Shiraishi Kuranosuke. This is Tachibana Keiipei. And…"

"KO-CHAN! I didn't know you were a tennis team captain?!" I explained when I recognized the tall boy with black and silver hair.

"Ahhh… I knew it was you Emi." He said while walking up to me.

"I missed you! How have you been? It's been so BORING in London" I complained after I had hugged him. He chuckled and replied "I've been good Emi. Why are you back in Japan? I thought you were staying in London until you finished high school."

"I was, but due to some… complications, I have relocated back to Japan and moved in with Kei-chan." I tried to say this discreetly. Ko-chan gave me an 'i-don't-believe-you" look. I knew I had to tell him soon.

"Ummm… if you guys are done, may we start the mock matches now?" asked… I think his name was Tachibana.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry for distracting you guys. I turned to the rest of the teams and introduced my self. "I'm Harley Emma. It's nice to meet you. I would like to thank you guys for putting up with my cousin." Another shout from Kei-chan was heard. After everyone else had introduced themselves (a/n I'm too lazy to go through the list of everyone's names) Kei-chan said he had an announcement to make. Oh dear… this can't be good.

"As you all now know this is my cousin Emma." A collection of gasps were heard from all around the courts… greeaaat now everyone knows…. "I have decided to make her our team manager." The surprise was evident on my face.

"WHAT?! Kei-chan! We did NOT discuss this. I wasn't planning on joining the tennis club anyway. I was going to join dance or music club." I complained infront of everyone. I guess this wasn't one of my finest moments.

"You can still be in those clubs." Ohtori tried the pacify me, "I'm in both tennis and music. You can probably manage both." I again 'humph-ed' but had given up on argueing because I knew I wouldn't win infront of everyone here.

* * *

The mock tennis matches between the schools were over. Seigaku coming first, then Rikkaidai, Hyotei, Shitenhoji, Fudoumine, and in last, Rokkaku. I had learned that Ko-chan was not the captain but the vice-captain. A first year name Aoi Kentaro was the captain. Everyone was preparing to leave when, "Harley-san." A familiar voice shouted out.

"Oh, Echizen-san. You finally recognized me. I was wondering when you going to." I said nonchalantly to him.

"What are you talking about? I knew who you were when I saw you." He said trying to play it off. By now, everyone was staring. I assume the Echizen had never talked with this much expression before.

"I'm not stupid like Monkey King, Echizen-san." This was when I got the famous 'are-you-seriously-using-that-nickname-again' glare from a certain cousin of mine.

"Whatever you say, Har-ley-san." That boy said with a certain irritating smirk while walking back to his teammates who had proceeded to tease him about our 'relationship'.

"Emi, will you be coming to Chiba anytime soon?" I turned to see Ko-chan asking me. I knew he wanted me to explain about me coming back to Japan

"I'm not sure Ko-chan. I'll check with Kei-chan and see if I have anything schedule."

"Okay Emi. I have the right to know though."

"I know Ko-chan. You should go. Your team is becoming impatient." Off in the distance was the Rokkaku team starting to get rowdy.

"*chuckles* I should, shouldn't I." He said while shaking his head. Ko-chan walked off with a stride.

* * *

"You know Kei-chan, the tennis players this year are very… interesting…" I started

"Yes, yes, they are Emma. You can also tell they have promising futures." Kei-chan was being awfully nostalgic.

"Kei-chan… what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that since nationals are over, the circuits have been boring. It's still fun but …"

"But nothing Kei-chan. You like… no you LOVE tennis. HYou can't feel like this or you'll never beat Echizen-san." I exclaimed.

"I know, I know…"

"Don't say anything else Kei-chan. Now I have something to ask you."

"What is it Emma?" he said looking up.

"When can I visit Ko-chan in Chiba?" I asked warily

"Emma… you can't just yet, you have-"

"I know. It's just that I want to take a break from it all."

"Well… I guess you can go this weekend if you finish all your work." At that I lit up.

"Thank you so MUCH, Kei-chan." I hugged him. "I'm going to go call Ko-chan now." I ran to my room and dialed the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it sounds out of place. I completely forgot where I was going with this story -_- Anyways, please review feedback is much appreciated. THANK YOU FOR READING! I LOVE YOU!~  
**


End file.
